


Heartbeat

by Woody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody/pseuds/Woody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is missing and Crowley knows where he is. Sam and Dean also get attacked by some Jefferson Starships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been days since the boys last heard from Cas and Sam was getting more annoyed than worried.

‘He’ll be here sooner or later, just, don’t think too much about it. We have more important stuff to do than sitting here waiting for Cas too show his ass.’

‘I know, but Dean, we need him. Well, we need his powers.’

‘Dude.. that’s..’

‘I know, I know, but Dean, it’s just.. We need to fix this okay.’

‘Dude relax, we’ll figure it out, you know just lik--’

‘Yeah, just like we always do, I know I know, but I mean, come on. Don’t you think we’re out of our league this time?’

‘Sammy, where is your faith?’

‘Dude, I mean, seriously, the alpha’s were almost too strong already, Eve is just.. so strong.’

‘Ah, come on demon boy, you know we can always try, you and me against the world right?’

‘Yeah, I know, but still, I.. I just don’t know. I mean, we both know that one of us probably will die, it’s just always--’

‘Dude,’ Dean jumped up ‘Why are you always expecting the worst?’

‘Because, Dean, it always happens, with Lilith, with Yellow Eyes, one of us always dies.’

‘Hey come on, cheer up mate, we’re gonna get through this, but first we have to make a plan.’

‘A plan? Since when do you make plans?’

‘Just shut up, okay, what are we going to do?’

‘I don’t know, die?’

‘Sammy!’ Dean looked angrily at Sam who hid his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes in the progress.

‘I’m sorry man, I’m just so frigging tired.’

‘I know you are buddy, but we have to get through this, I mean, I’ve already lost Lisa and Ben, I know they’re better off without me but, it still hurts you know.’

‘I know Dean.’ Sam got up and padded his brother on the back, ‘We’re gonna get through this, we just have to make a plan.’ Dean sighed, why didn’t they ever got rest, maybe they just didn’t deserve it, maybe someone up there was annoyed by all the mistakes the Winchesters always made. If something went wrong it always felt like people thought Oh great, the Winchesters broke the world again. But at this time they could use all the help they could get and if that meant some help of the angels that’ll had to do it. Those Jefferson Starships were just a massive pain in the ass and where the hell was Cas.

‘Dude, seriously, you’d think the guy would come and help us if he knew we needed help.’

‘Sam..’

‘I know, I know, I’m sorry okay, but it’s just, it’s just annoying--’

‘Hello boys.’

‘Crowley!’ Sam and Dean turned around.

‘Crowley what the hell are you doing here, you have a death wish or something?’

‘Don’t be so violent Moose, didn’t your mother teach you manners? Ow--’

‘You… just.. aaarg.’ Sam threw his arms up in despair.

‘Dude, you can’t just pop up like that, we’re--’

‘I know, I know, only your angel is allowed to pop up at any time, but no, I’m not good enough.’

‘Crowley.. what the hell?’

‘Shut up Moose.’

‘I just came here to tell you that your angel has popped up on the demon radar and word is Eve got him, I thought you might wanted to know that.’

‘And why would you be telling us this?’

‘Don’t be so suspicious Dean, can’t you give a guy a break? I just gave you two nitwits some useful information, you should do whatever you want with it, I don’t care.’

‘If you don’t care, why going through the trouble of telling us?’

‘Because, Moose, I thought you two wanted to know.’

‘I don’t believe that’s the real reason.’

‘Wow, Squirrel could you just not, if you don’t appreciate it, then I’ll leave.’

‘No wait!’ Sam grabbed Crowley’s arm. A smirk appeared on Crowley’s face.

‘I knew you would be interested.’

‘So where is he?’

‘Word says he’s somewhere in an old abandoned warehouse in Oregon.’

‘That’s just great, could you be a bit more specific?’

‘It’s never good enough for you guys, is it, but I guess I could, maybe, give you the precise coordinates.’

‘But you’re not gonna do that?’

‘I don’t know, maybe, maybe not.’

‘If you’re not gonna give us the address then we’re done talking, just stop wasting our time.’

‘Whoa Squirrel, threats now ey, okay I’ll tell you where he is.’

‘Just like that? What’s in it for you?’

‘I just like the whole gang together, two nitwits, a rebellious angel and an old drunk, I mean that’s just great, you four are so..’

‘So what?’

‘So… cute.’

‘Cute?! We’re not cute!’

‘You guys are no threat to me, you’re just a couple of nitwits running around with your heads in your asses.’

‘You keep telling yourself that, you wait when we’re done with Eve..’

‘Threatening the guy who’s gonna bring you to your friend, smooth move Moose.’

Sam stared angrily in Crowley’s eyes which made a big smile appear on his face.

‘God I just love it when you’re angry, you look very majestic, a majestic moose!’

‘Oh my God..’ Dean buried his face in his hand with a sigh.

‘But alright-y, let’s go save that angel of yours.’


	2. Chapter 2

The warehouse was dark and smutty and the only light was the flickering light of a lamppost. The ground around the building was scattered with bodies.

‘Ew, gross.’ Dean shook the blood off of his shoe.

‘Mind your step, there’s blood everywhere.’

‘My god, those creatures are brutal.’ Sam stared around. ‘This is just wrong, we need to--’

‘We need to kill those sons of bitches.’ Dean turned his head and looked straight at Sam. ‘And we are going to kill them.’ After saying this, Dean walked towards the door and kicked it in.

‘That’s a way of doing it..’ Crowley looked at Sam. ‘Well, Moose, aren’t you going in?’ Sam lingered for a bit but then followed Dean inside. More bodies were scattered on the floor.

‘Dude..’

‘I know..’

‘No seriously, dude, this is bad.’

‘I know, Dean.’ A loud noise came from the other end of the room. Dean and Sam turned around and got their machetes ready. Dean made some hand movements to Sam and Sam followed his orders. A loud growl came from the darkness before them and a large man jumped up to Sam. Two seconds later three more appeared.

‘Crowley!’ Dean turned around but Crowley was nowhere to be spotted. ‘Damn that man, I knew he couldn’t be trusted.’ Dean decapitated one of them while the other two tried to bite him. ‘Get off of me, you sons of bitches!’ Dean growled and kicked one of them in the face and stabbed the other on in its stomach. He decapitated the largest of the two in one swing but got punched in the face by the other. ‘Sam!’ Dean shouted. He almost couldn’t handle it anymore, the teeth of the Jefferson Starship came closer to his face. ‘Oh hell you don’t!’ Dean kicked the man in the stomach and tried to get up, but got grabbed by another one behind him. ‘Sam!’ The Jefferson Starship suddenly stopped. ‘What the--?’ His head dropped on the floor. ‘Sam!’ Sam looked at Dean and was covered in sweat and blood. ‘Dean!’ He ran towards him and Dean threw the guy behind him over his head in front of him. Before the guy knew what hit him, Sam decapitated him. Both Winchesters were breathing loudly and Sam looked around.

‘Where’s Crowley?’

‘Gone.’

‘What.. goddammit.. Why.. Why did we even listen to him, he probably lied and Cas probably isn’t here.’

‘Cas!’ Dean ran to the other and of the room. ‘Cas?!’ Sam grunted. In the fight he had dislocated his shoulder and it hurt like hell. ‘Dean?’ Sam stumbled behind him. ‘Dean, I’m telling you Crowley lie--’ Dean stared at a sad little heap that was ones an energetic angel. ‘Cas..’ Sam stumbled. Dean ran towards him and lifted his face. 

‘Cas, Cas can you hear me?’

‘Dean?’ The angel mumbled. ‘Yeah, Cas it’s me, I’m here, it’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be alright.’ The angel opened his eyes and looked shocked. 

‘Dean, your.. your face..’ 

‘I’m alright Cas, just some bruises, nothing that a little rest won’t fix.’ 

‘I can fix you u--’

‘No Cas, you’re not gonna do anything. Come on let’s get you on your feet.’ Dean lifted the angel up and growled.

‘Dean?!’

‘I’m alright, I’m alright, Sam can you please..’

‘Yeah, yeah, of course.’ Sam took the angel over from Dean and pushed him forward. ‘I’ve got you Cas.’ Sam kept Cas up and the three quite bruised men walked through the door to the Impala, leaving a stack of bodies behind.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Dean are you okay?’ Cas petted Dean's face and tried to remove some of the blood that had gotten on him. 

‘I'm fine. How's Sammy doing?’

‘Sam's good, Sam's healing. Bobby is taking care of him right now.’

‘Good to hear he's okay, arg.' Dean grunted. 

‘No Dean, don't try to get up, you're not fixed yet, you need to rest.' Cas kept petting his face and Dean grabbed his hand. 

‘Cas...'

‘Dean I'm--'

‘Cas,' Dean brought Cas' hand to his face and stroke it with it. He kept it to his forehead whilst trying to get up. 

‘Dean...'

‘Shut up Cas.' Cas stared at Dean in shock and a little smile appeared on Dean's face. 

‘I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.' Now it was Dean who was petting Cas' face. He stroke Cas' hair back and pulled his face closer till their foreheads were touching each other. 

‘I'm just glad you’re okay Cas.' Cas smiled nervously. 

‘Thanks for rescuing me.'

‘It was nothing, just doing our normal job, so..' Dean smiled playfully at Cas and Cas looked down at his feet. 

‘You should get some rest.'

‘I guess you're right.' Dean yawned. 

‘I'm a bit tired, I think I'm gonna take a quick nap.'

‘You do that.' Cas smiled sweetly at Dean and stepped away from Dean. 

‘G'Night Cas.' 

‘Goodnight Dean.' Cas closed the door silently and walked into the living room. 

‘Well hello Cas.'

‘Bobby.' Cas nodded at the old man, he had seen more wounds than you'd wish for in your life so he was very good at taking care of bullet or stab wounds. 

‘How's Dean doing?'

‘Okay, I guess.'

That doesn't sound very positive.'

‘I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired.'

‘Angels can get tired?'

‘Apparently..'

‘I've got a spare room upstairs if you want to lay down for a moment?'

‘Now, I saw a quite comfortable couch in Dean's room, I don't want to be too much trouble--'

‘It really is okay for you to stay in the room, if you want to its the second one on the left upstairs, I guess you'll find it? You just pick whatever makes you feel happy, if you want to stay here or with Dean, it's all fine by me.'

‘I guess I'll go and check on Dean.'

‘Alright-y, goodnight.'

‘Goodnight Bobby.'


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone through the little window in the room where Dean was laying. The smell of bacon and eggs woke him up. ‘Good morning Dean.' Cas stood up from the chair he was sitting in. ‘Cas, good morning.' Dean's smile made Cas feel warm inside and he started blushing. ‘Aw,' Dean petted Cas's face, ‘You're blushing, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before.' He tapped Cas' face and started unbuttoning his shirt. ‘Dean, what are you doing?!'

‘Dude, relax, I'm just putting on a clean one.' He laughed when he saw the shocked face of the angel. ‘Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you a heart attack.'

‘Very funny Dean.. I.. I'm gonna go and look at the food-- look if the food’s done, READY, I meant ready, ready to be eaten, because you eat food and I'll be going now.' Cas quickly got out of the room leaving a startled, but amused Dean behind him. 

A few minutes later Dean also entered the living room. 

‘Good morning sunshine.'

‘Very funny Bobby, don't you have better stuff to do..'

‘Well to be honest, I have to get some stuff from the grocery store and I could use some help, any volunteers?'

‘I'll come with you Bobby.' Sam wobbled into the room. 

‘You sure?'

‘Yeah, I could use some fresh air and I don't have anything better to do at the moment, so.'

‘Well, okay then, we're going to grocery store, see you boys later. Oh and by the way, if you could clean up after you are done.'

‘Done with what?'

‘Done with eating Cas.'

‘Oh...'

‘Right... See ya boys later.' 

‘Bye Bobby!' Dean waved his arm enthusiastically. ‘Alright-y then, that's not weird at all.' The door closed and it was mouse-still in Singer's house. ‘You want some?' Dean held a plate with some scrambled eggs on it in front of Cas' face. ‘No thank you, I'm good. You know I don't eat right?'

‘Yeah of course, but you know, I just thought you might wanted some.'

‘Right...' Dean rolled his eyes, sighed and walked away with the plate in his hand. He settled down at the couch and started eating. Cas walked towards him. ‘I'm sorry if--'

‘Dude, I don't care, I'm eating.' Cas stared at his feet. Dean sighed and put his plate on the small table in front of him. He patted on the empty spot next to him. ‘Sit down.' Cas did what he said and set down. 

‘How are you doing?'

‘What do you mean?'

‘I mean how are you doing, 'cause you've been acting kinda strange lately.' 

‘I'm alright.. Really.' Dean looked him straight into his eyes, as if he was looking into his soul and put his arm around him to pulled him closer. 

‘Why don't I believe you?'

‘I.. I don't know?'

‘You know I had to give up the woman I loved because of this life.' 

‘Right...'

‘I thought I'd feel much more miserable, but I'm feeling pretty good, except for my bruises obviously.' A bright smile took over Dean's face. He put his hand behind Cas' head and pulled him closer. Again their foreheads were touching and Dean went in for a kiss, gentle and with care. Slowly Cas started kissing him back and before they knew it, Dean was laying on top of Cas on Bobby's old couch, kissing his angel passionately. He was done playing with the buttons of Cas' shirt and had gotten it off. Cas stared at Dean, who was taking off his own shirt now, still sitting on top of Cas.  
‘Should we be doing this here?' stuttered Cas. ‘You're right, get up.’ Dean pulled the angel up and pushed him upstairs. ‘Dean...'

‘Shut up.' Dean opened the door and pushed Cas into the room where he unzipped his pants and threw Cas on the bed. He jumped on top of him and grunted. 

‘Dean?!'

‘I'm alright, just a bit sore.' He pushed Cas back down again and started kissing him, first his face, than his chest, working his way down. He quickly removed Cas's pants so they were both in their underwear. Cas stroke Dean's hair back and kissed his face and mouth. Dean kissed back and playfully bit Cas's lip. It took just a few seconds before they were both naked. Dean felt Cas’s heart pounding and smiled.

‘You scared?’ Cas nodded. ‘Don’t you worry ‘bout nothing, I won’t hurt you.’ He petted Cas’s face lovingly and Cas calmed down. Dean gently pushed him down and turned him around and started kissing the back of Cas’s head, slowly moving towards his shoulder. First some quick kisses, but then longer ones. The moment they became one for the first time was a moment nor Dean nor Cas would ever forget. It was like fireworks and the most powerful moment of ecstasy in Cas’s long lived life. No words could express what he was feeling, it was something he vaguely felt before, when he looked at Dean and Dean smiled back, or when their body’s accidentally touched. It took about ten minutes before he came. Dean’s sweaty body stopped moving and Cas let himself push on his back. Dean looked at him, widely smiling and covered in sweat. Cas felt motionless but not lifeless, Dean laid his head on his chest and he put his arm around him. Cas’ heartbeat was fast, but slowed down when Dean squished himself to his body. He slowly caressed Dean’s hair and closed his eyes. He never felt that close to anyone in his entire life and he wouldn’t want to change it in the world.


End file.
